Need This Feeling
by TitePandaRose
Summary: Malgré la fin de la guerre, des assassinats et des disparitions subsiste, créant la panique et la terreur auprès des sorcier, et avec la rentrée à Poudlard, rien n'est moins sûr. Heureusement que les FNAF viennent leur faire un concert... Ou pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site et c'est la première fanfiction que je poste!C'est un Cross-Over entre Harry Potter – Ooooh Severus *-* … Hum pardon – et le jeu Five Night at Freddy's. C'est vrai étant donnée que c'est un cross-over j'aurais dû le mettre dans la catégorie, mais par crainte qu'il soit pas lu parce que ce n'est pas un cross-over beaucoup lu, bah je l'ai mis là... Mais j'ai vraiment été attirée par ce mélange alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^ Il sera en Two-shot et voici la première partie ! Ce sera à vous de me dire si vous aimez ou pas :) ! En tout cas bonne lecture ^^ !**

 **Oh et je tiens à dire qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. - T'en fais pas mon Sev', j'arrive ! - et les personnages de Five Night at Freddy's à Scott Cawthon - je sais plus comment il s'écrit mais vous aurez compris x) -**

* * *

 **«Need This Feeling»**

 **par Ben Schuller.**

Tout le monde pensait qu'une fois la Guerre terminée, le Mage Noir vaincu et les Mangemorts enfermés, la vie allait devenir plus paisible, que plus aucun meurtre sanglant ou meurtrier voulant prendre le pouvoir ne verrait le jour. Que tout le monde pourrait marcher dans la rue sans avoir peur de se prendre le sortilège de mort ou se faire kidnapper pour être torturé.

Mais à peine quelques semaines de tranquillité voilà que de nouvelles disparitions et de nouveaux meurtres ont lieu. Les victimes n'avaient aucuns liens entre elles, ils n'étaient pas d'anciens partisans

du Mage Noir et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elles se fasse assassinés. Et les dégâts étaient à faire vomir après avoir disparu pendant 5 jours maximums, les victimes réapparaissaient de nuls par, démembrés, charcutés, la peau brûlée ou arrachée, le crâne fendu en deux et les yeux crevés, le visage bloqué sur une mine horrifiée, comme si le Diable en personne était apparu devant eux.

Les meilleurs Aurors du Ministère de la Magie ont été mit sur cette affaire afin de retrouver ce « Meurtrier fou, sanguinaire et psychopathe ». Mais il n'y avait aucun indice, rien qui permettait d'identifier l'assassin, de savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme, un partisan du Mage Noir ou autre chose. La seule chose étrange après ces meurtres et ces disparitions était un petit cupcake métallique qui fredonnait et bougeait les yeux. Et dès que quelqu'un le touchait, il disait pendant combien de jour la victime à survécu avant de mourir, la dernière victime avait survécu 4 jours.

\- Four night! Good game ! You could have done better …

Une fois la phrase criée d'une voix fluette par le cupcake, il disparaît.

Certains croyaient dur comme fer au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et même la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre se posait la question. Elle avait fait donc questionner tout les Mangemort proche du Mage Noir sous Véritasérum afin de leur soustraire des informations. Mais rien, nada.

Cela l'a soulagea que ce ne soit pas lui, elle aurait eu du mal à annoncer ça au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, lui qui avait quitté l'Angleterre avec sa femme pour faire le tour du monde.

Elle se rongeait les ongles de terreur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ces événements l'a dépassait et elle avait beau faire des annonces en publiques pour mettre en garde le meurtrier, il y avait toujours des victimes. À chaque fois qu'une victime apparaissait, morte, assassinée, une autre disparaissait. Parfois il revenait au bout d'un jour, parfois deux ou trois et rarement au bout de quatre jour. Mais la Ministre savait que le meurtrier pouvait aller plus loin car à en croire le cupcake qui chante, résister quatre nuit n'est pas suffisant. Jusqu'au il pousserait ses victimes pour qu'il atteigne la nuit ultime. Et si une victime arrivait à survivre jusqu'au bout ? Que lui arrivait-elle ?

Les Ministères de chaque communauté sorcières avaient été informés de cet événements et tous leur avaient répondu que tout était calme chez eux, Mrs la Ministre en conclu donc que l'assassin était bien seul, cela les firent avancer d'un pas.

La tension était à son comble, la rentrée à Poudlard avait lieu et les parents avaient du mal à laisser leurs enfants partirent à l'école. Rien que pendant les vacances aucuns n'avaient le droit de sortir et même les parents refusaient de m'être les pieds dehors. Le Ministère s'était donc chargé de faire parvenir le matériel d'école aux parents et avaient mit à disposition le trois quart des meilleurs Aurors à Poudlard le temps du trajet.

L'école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre était peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr et le plus protéger, il n'empêchait que les parents avaient peur que ce fou furieux arrivait à rentrer dans l'établissement et à s'en prendre aux enfants. Pour dire, même les Professeurs craignaient ça. Les protections de l'école était légèrement moins forte depuis la mort de Albus Dumbledore.

La nouvelle Directrice Minerva McGonagall avait donc décidé de rajouter certaines protections, des golem de pierre autour du château, les Centaures, les Licornes et les Sombrals avaient été avertis du potentiel danger et ils veillaient sur chaque recoins de la Forêt Interdite.

Dans le château en lui-même, les armures de chevaliers ont été animés et déambules dans les couloirs nuits et jours en compagnie des fantômes à la place des préfets qui, hélas pour eux, devaient veiller sur leur dortoire.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, du courrier arrivait par centaine dans la Grande-Salle. Les parents étaient inquiets comme pas possible et envoyait régulièrement une lettre à leurs enfants pour pouvoir être rassuré. Au grand damne du Professeur de Potions, la chauve souris des cachots qui avait sa place sous l'ouverture pour les hiboux et qui se prenait pleins de plumes dans les chevaux et sur ses robes.

Si je reçois ne serait-ce qu'une plus d'un de ces volatiles je les Stupéfix tous et je les donne à Aragog, pense t-il en enlevant une plume de Chouette Effraie de son épaule. Maudit soit cet assassin qui sème la panique.

Résigné et surtout dégoûté par la plume sale et couverte de terre qui tombe dans son assiette, le Professeur Rogue sortit de la Grande-Salle pour rejoindre ses doux cachots où il pourra manger tranquillement.

Au grand damne de ce dernier, la réception intensifs de courrier dura encore une bonne semaine, jusqu'au jour où il alla voir sa nouvelle patronne et menaçait de tuer tout les hiboux qui pointerons le bout de leur bec dans la Grande-Salle si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose. Outré par la méchanceté de son employé, elle fit tout de même une lettre pour les parents de chaque élève afin de les rassurer et que rien n'était entré dans le châteaux depuis la rentrée. Elle y avait dupliquer et fait parvenir à chaque parents.

Le Maître es Potions fulminait. Non ce n'était pas encore cette histoire de courrier, mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi les élèves de Gryffondor ne faisait pas d'effort dans son cours. Le jeune sorcier de 3ème année lui fit rageusement penser à Neville Londubat, véritable catastrophe ambulante. Après lui avoir hurlé une heure de colle et des points en moins à sa maison, il ordonna à ce que un de ses camarades l'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était tous donnés le mots pour faire exploser au moins un chaudron par jour, limite le terreur des cachots se disait que son ancienne Némésis se débrouillait bien mieux. Normal, pour son année supplémentaire à Poudlard à cause de la Guerre, il lui avait donné des cours supplémentaire et avait prit le temps de lui expliquer chaque consigne, et c'est presque fier de lui qu'il constata que Harry Potter, nullité dans les Potions avait eu un Optimal pour ses Aspic.

Le 31 Octobre arriva bien vite, accompagné du Bal d'Halloween. La Directrice avait cédée à la demande des élèves et avait invité un groupe de rock sorcier qui faisait fureur en ce moment, les FNAF. Le nom du groupe sonnait étrange aux yeux de tous mais ils finirent par abandonner le sujet quand ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'entendu une de leur chanson. Le groupe était tout aussi étrange que son nom, la chanteuse était une jeune adolescente qui portait toujours un masque d'ourson sur la tête, on pouvait seulement voir ses grand yeux étrangement doré et ses longs chevaux noir corbeau. Elle porte toujours une longue robe blanche avec une ceinture de tissu vert pistache à la taille et un bandana de la même couleur. Les autres membres n'étaient pas humains, il s'agissait de robot crée et monté de toute pièce par la chanteuse. Il y avait un guitariste, un batteur et un autre chanteur qui accompagnait de temps en temps la jeune fille. Le guitariste était un grand lapin violet et il avait constamment sa guitare électrique rouge et blanche. Il s'appelle Bonnie. Le batteur, ou la batteuse était une sorte de poussin qui s'appelle Chica, elle avait sans cesse ses baguette dans les mains. Quand on second chanteur, il s'agissait d'un ours brun, habillé d'un petit chapeau noir et d'un nœud papillon, il s'appelle Freddy. De temps en temps le groupe était accompagné d'un danseur qui ressemblait à un renard déguisé en pirate, avec un crochet à une main et un bandeau sur un œil.

Il se nomme Foxy.

Tout les élèves de l'école essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver le groupe et de pouvoir parler à la chanteuse mais il semblerait que la Directrice soit aussi doué que Dumbledore pour cacher des choses et des personnes. Résignés et déçus, ils allèrent tout de même se préparer élégamment, surtout les garçons pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que décrocher une danse avec la jolie et mystérieuse chanteuse.

21 Heure sonna dans tout Poudlard et les jeunes sorciers et sorcières se précipitèrent vers la Grande-Salle. Le groupe était déjà là-bas, le guitariste, la batteuse et le second chanteur était déjà installé sur scène et se fixait, semblant parler entre eux par de léger bruit mécanique. La chanteuse elle, montait et faisait des travaux sur Foxy, aidé d'Hagrid qui était charmé.

Prêt à aller la voir, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le groupe sauf que la Directrice les stoppa en les appelant de sa voix forte, intensifiée par un Sonorus.

\- Jeunes gens, veuillez vous placez devant la scène je vous pris, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. _Tous firent ce qu'elle demanda en râlant._ Bien, tout d'abord je pense qu'on peut tous remercier les FNAF pour être venu chez nous ce soir.

Le groupe se fit acclamer par les élèves, entre les hurlements et les sifflements. Les robots imitèrent la chanteuse qui fit une révérence au publique.

\- Je tiens néanmoins à mettre certaines règles. Même si ils ont été vérifier sous toute les coutures manuellement comme magiquement par sécurité, ils vous est strictement interdit de vous approchez des animatronics. _Tous se mirent à râler, outrée de ne pas pouvoir les approcher. Mais ils furent vite couper d'un geste de baguette par le Professeur Rogue qui jura de mettre une colle au prochain qui ouvre sa bouche._ J'ai acceptée à ce que les FNA F viennent chanter pour nous ce soir mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des robots et étant donner leur point et leur geste un peu brusque il pourrait vous blessez. Si la règle n'est pas respectez, plus jamais j'accepterais la venue du groupe ici.

Cette annonce eu le don de refroidir tout les élèves et ils promirent tous en synchro de ne pas s'approcher d'eux.

Ainsi, après un « Joyeux Halloween », la Directrice laissa la place à la chanteuse qui s'approcha avec son micro.

\- Bonsoir vous tous, prêts pour une soirée de folie ? S'écria t-elle en brandissant son micro vers la foule.

\- Ouaaaaaaais!

Et ce fut avec Break my mind chantés par Freddy et les autres robots que la soirée commença.

22 Heure pointa le bout de son nez et les élèves furent agréablement surpris de voir que la chanteuse ne fatiguait pas en défilant les chansons à la suite. Avec la pression que leurs parents leur avaient fait subir pendant les vacances, une fête à Poudlard avec les FNAF ne pouvait que les détendre.

Du coup, ils dansèrent et chantèrent toute les chansons avec le groupe : « The Living Tombstone » « Die In a Fire » « I Got Not Time » « It's Been so Long » « It's Me » « Puppet Song » « Just Gold » « Bonnie Need This Feeling ». Elles y passèrent toute et en boucle.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que la première partie vous a plu ! Tenez moi au courant et à la prochaine pour la suite ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je sais ça fais déjà un moment que j'ai postée la première partie de cette fanfiction. Mais étant chez mon petit copain que je vois très rarement et n'ayant pas mon ordinateur avec moi j'avais pas pu vous poster la suite - mon ordinateur étant avec une tour au passage-. Du coup j'ai pensée ne pas pouvoir vous donner la suite mais c'est avec la DS de mon chéri que j'écris cette deuxième partie - et ouais c'est chaud ^^" -. Dans la première partie de cette fanfiction je vous avais dis que ça allait être un two-shot mais je me sentais pas d'écrire un très long "chapitre 2" alors finalement elle sera en trois partie.**

 **Quelques rappels tout de même, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les uns étant à J. et les autre à SCOTT CAWTHON.**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez des reviews si voys voulez me faire part de vos avis.**

* * *

La fête avait été folle cette soirée d'Halloween. C'est seulement vers deux heures du matin que les professeurs ont décidés que la soirée était terminée. Si les Serpentard avaient omis aucune oppositions face aux regard sombre de leur Directeur de Maison, ce dernier ne sait pas retenu d'enlever des points aux Gryffondor tant ils protestaient. Ce fut quand ce dernier les menaça de les coller jusqu'à la fin de leur année scolaire avec Rusard qu'ils se turent et suivirent bien gentiment leur Directrice. Mieux valait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la terreur des cachots et ne pas oublier qu'il met toujours ses menaces à exécution.

Une fois sûr que tout les élèves furent dans leurs lits, les Professeurs chargés de la ronde du soir ainsi que la Directrice se réunirent à la salle des profs, là où la chanteuse les attendait.

\- Et bien vous nous les avez surexcitée ce soir Miss, lui dit la Directrice, épuisée, s'affalant dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main.  
\- Je dois avouer avoir été surprise qu'ils tiennent aussi longtemps, ils ont la forme, répondit la jeune fille en refusant poliment une tasse.  
\- Nous aussi nous avions cru que vous étiez infatigable, chanter pendant presque six heure d'affilés, vous êtes surhumaine, s'exclame Mme Chourave en dégustant les petits gâteaux.  
\- Oh c'est l'habitude Mrs, vous aussi vous êtes surprenant. Gérez autant d'élèves dans une si grande école, puis en cours aussi.  
\- Il est vrai Miss, qu'essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne de tout ces cornichon est d'autant plus fatiguant que de chanter pendant six heure, grogne Severus Rogue derrière son verre de Whisky.

Les adultes présents dans la pièce et même ceux des tableaux levèrent le regard suite à la réplique du sombre professeur, sauf la jeune fille qui rigola doucement sous son masque. Il est le seul à être aussi grognon ?

\- Dîtes moi Miss, vous portez toujours ce masque sur votre visage ? lui demande, curieuse, la Professeur de Botanique.  
\- Oh, oui, je l'ai presque toujours sur mon visage.  
\- J'imagine qu'avec les journalistes ce n'est pas facile, ajoute Mc Gonagall en prenant un énième thé de la soirée.  
\- Pas seulement, bien sûr cela en fait partie, en plus de vouloir garder mon anonymat. J'arrive très bien à fuir les journalistes. Non disons que c'est plus... personnelle. Un malheureux accident qui a fait que mon visage n'est pas très... Jolie à regarder, déclare t-elle en touchant son masque du bout des doigts.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas allée à Ste-Mangouste pour régler cela ?  
\- Non, franchement je pense que même un Maître en Potions ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Pas que je doute de vos talents Professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier grogne derrière son verre pour la deuxième fois et fuit le regard de la chanteuse, celle-ci rigolant de sa réaction. Il devait ce l'avouer, cette jeune fille l'intrigue beaucoup. Déjà de part son regard doré troublant, étrangement sans lumière et à la pupille légèrement blanche. Aussi ce masque, qu'elle porte toujours sur elle, son identité inconnue. Personne ne connaît ni son prénom, ni son nom, ni même sa vie avant le groupe des FNAF. Elle se fait juste nommée Golden Freddy. Et puis cette aura noir qu'elle émet, une aura de tristesse, de souffrance... Jamais il n'avait ressentit de tels frissons en ressentant une telle aura sombre. Il aurait presque aimé avoir un animagus insecte telle cette mauvaise Rita Skeeter pour pouvoir tout connaître d'elle et arriver à m'être un visage sur cette personne.  
La porte qui claque derrière la Directrice et les autres Professeurs le fit sortir de ses pensées, son regard se pose automatiquement sur celui, étrange, de la jeune chanteuse.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il en levant un sourcil, cachant sa gêne d'avoir été dans la Lune.  
\- Mme Mc Gonagall m'a dit que vous m'emmèneriez à mes appartements pour la nuit, cela ne vous dérange pas ? se répète t-elle en souriant, amusée.

Presque il aurait eu envie de la planter là, sentant qu'elle souriait sous son masque pour l'avoir prit en flagrant délie de rêverie. Mais il se ravisa et invita la jeune fille à le suivre.

* * *

La moitié du trajet se déroula en silence, le léger vent de l'extérieur faisant siffler les parois du châteaux. La voix fine de la chanteuse brisa le silence, sortant encore une fois le sombre professeur de sa rêverie.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup de chose à me demander Professeur.  
\- Vous êtes perspicace... Mais vous avez raison, vous me rendez curieux...  
\- Ce qui n'est pas une habitude pour vous j'imagine. D'être curieux, le coupe t-elle en souriant encore.  
\- En effet, ce n'est pas une habitude, dit-il agacé.  
\- Bonne nuit Professeur.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il haussa un sourcil face à la jeune fille, le doigt qu'elle pointe face à un tableau lui indique qu'ils sont arrivés aux appartements de cette dernière.

\- Vous voulez peut-être boire un autre verre ? lui propose t-elle en affichant un nouveau sourire sous son masque.  
\- Le tableau attend que vous le donniez un mot de passe, vous serez la seule, et si d'autre le connaisse, à pouvoir y entrer, dit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle tourne son regard vers le tableau et l'observe sous toute ses coutures. Un vieux paysan assit sur sa botte de foins, une fourche à la main semble presque l'analysé de ses yeux gris et pleins de rides. Le paysage moitié forêt et moitié champ donne un air peu sympathique au tableau.

\- Tulipe Noire, c'est sympa Tulipe Noire.  
\- Très bien, bonne soirée Miss.  
\- Bonne soirée Professeur.

Sur cette au revoir, il l'observe passer la porte, le tableau se refermant sur elle et le regard en coin qu'elle lui jeta. Il jurait de voir qu'elle souriait sous son masque.  
Ni une ni deux, il se précipita jusqu'à ses appartements, manquant au passage de traverser le Baron Sanglant. Toute ce qu'elle disait pouvait être une piste pour mieux la cerner. Pourquoi avoir choisit "Tulipe Noire" comme mot de passe ? Il existe des milliards de noms de fleurs dans ce monde et celui des moldues alors pourquoi celle-ci ?  
Il balança sans retenu le mot de passe à Salazar Serpentard, oubliant même la politesse envers le fondateur de sa maison, et se jette presque sur sa bibliothèque, avant même que le tableau ne se soit refermé.

\- Où ai-je bien pu ranger ce foutu livre ? grogne t-il en tapant du point sur le meuble, cherchant rageusement du regard un livre à la couverture verdoyante. Ah voilà ! "Fleurs, Plantes et Minéraux ; utilisations et significations."

Il attrape le livre et tourne rapidement les pages jusqu'à la partie des Fleurs et de leurs significations. Pourquoi cette fleur ? Pourquoi ce masque sur son visage ? Pourquoi cette aura sombre autour d'elle ? Qu'est-il arrivé à son visage après ce fameux "accident" ? Il pourrait lui arracher son masque de son visage, mais cela ne serait pas très polie pour elle et surtout il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire sévèrement enguirlander par la Directrice. Elle qui est encore plus stricte qu'avant d'avoir obtenue ce poste.  
Sa tête sembla lui tourner à force de autant s'énerver au sujet de la chanteuse. Il prit donc la peine de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et de faire venir à lui un autre verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Le liquide chaud qui lui brûle la gorge au fur et à mesure de sa descente le détend et le calme, le faisant presque oublier toute les questions qu'il se posait. Cela faisait sans doute le énième verre de toute sa soirée et presque il s'endormirait comme ça. Mais il avait une ronde à faire et l'idée de retirer des points à tout ces cornichons sans cervelle lui ferait un bien identique. Puis la signification de la Tulipe Noire apparue sous son regard sombre, et toute trace de calme se dissipa, faisant revenir une éternelle question : "Pourquoi ?".

* * *

Trois heure du matin sonna en même temps que la ronde de la terreur des cachots. Ce dernier étant tellement sur les nerfs il ne fallait pas qu'un élève croise son chemin au risque de se prendre un sort cuisant au derrière et d'en porter les séquelles jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. En effet les copies de ses "incapables" d'élèves, toute plus idiotes les unes que les autres lui avaient presque fait saigner des yeux et c'est limite il ne les aurait pas corrigé et les auraient déchiré face à ses singes d'élèves le lendemain. En plus de ça, le fait de penser encore et encore à cette mystérieuse chanteuse le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à se la faire sortir de sa tête.  
Sur le trajet de sa ronde, il retira des points à quatre élèves qui découchaient et mit quatre heure de colle au dernier qui avait le malheur d'être à Gryffondor.

\- La Tour d'Astronomie, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y a deux bons Poufsouffle qui se bécote à la belle étoile, dit-il amèrement en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers le lieu.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à retourner là-bas. Depuis qu'il avait tué son mentor, la seule personne qui le comprenait, il était rongé par les remords. Une nouvelle personne qui mourrait à cause de lui. Certes il avait fait une promesse et l'ancien Directeur allait mourir, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il se sentait encore plus mal quand Fumseck était venu lui laisser quelques larmes pour le sauver du poison de Nagini. Même sa Némésis, Harry Potter, était venu lui dire qu'il le pardonnait, qu'il avait le droit de vivre maintenant qu'il était libéré et lavé de tout le mal qu'il a fait. Harry Potter qui vient dit qu'il pardonne la personne qui lui a pourri la vie pendant son année scolaire. "Vous êtes pas plus détestable que ceux qui m'ont élevé." avait-il dit avec un air grave et furieux.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, en étant dans ses pensées, il était arrivé en haut des escaliers de la Tour. Et il remarque enfin une légère voix féminine qui chantonne, dans les aigus. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir surprendre deux élèves et de les rendre aussi rouge que la bannière des Gryffondor mais il se contentera de critiquer la jeune fille qui se prend pour une héroïne Disney. Quoi qu'à bien écouté le chantonnement de la fille était plutôt agréable à entendre. En temps normal toute les jeunes filles de cette école qu'il a entendu chanter étaient de vrai casserole.  
Se ressaisissant et arrêtant de rêvasser, il avança d'un pas lent, silencieux mais sûr de lui. Il passa derrière la barrière de l'escalier et se tourna vers la grande fenêtre, un petit flash lui rappelant la chute de son mentor lui apparu dans sa tête.

\- Bonsoir Professeur.

* * *

 **Oui je sais j'ai mis autant de temps à vous donnez cette deuxième partie surtout qu'elle est assez courte mais je préfère m'arrêtez là car vu ce qu'il se passera ensuite j'ai peur de vous écrire une Encyclopédie.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que, tout comme la première partie, celle ci vous aura plu et que vous liriez la suite. Donner moi vos avis !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
